A harmless game of Truth or Dare
by mizlovegood
Summary: Whats so bad about a harmless game of Truth or Dare? Maybe a kiss between two enemies? JL oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A Harmless game of Truth or Dare**

**By mizlovegood**

**Dedicated to heartdamoose**

Summary: Whats so bad about a harmless game of Truth or Dare? Maybe a kiss between two enemies? J/L ((oneshot))

**In the girl's dormitories…**

On a particularly snowy night three girls sat on a big fluffy bed, smiling wildly.

"Ooh, lets play truth or dare!" Shannon exclaimed, clapping her hands together as she bit into some chocolate. (How she bit the chocolate while her hands were clapping, I don't know) Shannon's hair turned red. It was mood-hair, kind of like a mood-ring.

"No!" Lily exclaimed, "I hate that game- I always end up doing something stupid!" Her cries went unheard.

"Can I go first?" Mimi asked, giving the other two puppy dog eyes. Shannon agreed, and Lily just sat there looking frightened.

"Lily-Billy," Mimi said, looking evilly at her red headed friend. "Truth or dare?" Lily looked for an escape route.

"T-truth," She said nervously. Mimi and Shannon whispered for a minute and then Mimi said; "Have you ever farted and then blamed it on someone else?" Lily's eyebrows shot to the roof, then she asked Shannon truth or dare without answering.

"Dare," Shannon said sneakily, smiling.

"I dare you to…"

**In the boys dormitories**

"Moony," A certain black haired boy said mischievously, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."  
"I dare you to… kiss Wormtail." Remus refused, but seeing as it was no-backing-out truth or dare, he had no choice. He leaned in slowly, and quickly kissed Peter- on the cheek.

"That wasn't a kiss!"  
"You didn't say where, Prongs."

"Yeah, moony's right, Prongs. You didn't say—OW!"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

Remus turned to Peter, better known as Wormtail, and asked him calmly, "So- truth or dare, Petey?"

"T-truth- No, dare!" He finished, seeing the disgusted looks on the other boys' faces. Boys never picked truth. It was like some kind of unspoken rule.

"I dare you to- Take Sirius' broom, and fly to the girls' dormitory, and when you get there you need to go inside and start stripping while we stay outside on James' broom and sing for you." Well, there was no backing out. So Peter grabbed Sirius' broom, and began to fly (rather shakily) towards the window.

"I never knew you had it in you, Moony," Sirius said, grabbing James' broom. They all hopped on, and flew after Peter.

Heres how it went.

_Peter flies to the window, and hops inside, followed by Sirius, James, and Remus. Peter gets onto the ground while the other three hover, each sitting behind the other like a train. _

Peter: Oh girls…

_A shriek is heard, and Mimi falls onto the floor. Shannon hops off, her eyes big as she sniffs for more chocolate. Lily screams…_

Lily: WHAT are you doing here, when I tell Professor McGonagall she'll be SO MAD…"  
Shannon: CHOCOLATE! I WANT CHOCOLATE! GIMME SOME CHOCOLATE!

_Shannon's hair turns orange  
_Mimi: Do, re, me, fa, so, la, te, to…  
Sirius: Come here Shannon, baby, and I'll give you some chocolate, girl…  
James: Hey, Peter wants to show you something!  
Remus: Hem, hem…  
Shannon: Hem?

_Shannon's hair turns green_  
Mimi: Hem?  
Sirius: Hem, hemmidy, hem, hem, hem, HEEEM!  
Lily: SHUT UUUUUUP!

_Everyone goes silent, and stares at Lily, but before she can say anymore, James says;_

James: Tonight, on um… What day is it?

Sirius: Wednesday.

James: Tonight on Wednesday night live, we present- Live nude!

_Suddenly all the light go out and there is a disco ball, and some electric guitar among other things come on, and Sirius says:_

Sirius: Hey- Is this thing on?

James: Saw him dancing there by the record machine

Remus: Knew he must have been seventeen…

Sirius: The beat was going strong, playing my favorite song

James: I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me

S, J, R: Yeah with me

_Peter began to lap dance over Mimi, who is looking at him in horror, then Shannon begins to dance all crazy like. Shannon's hair turns pink. Peter begins to take off his shirt, and is half way through shimmying out of his pants (very ungracefully) when suddenly Lily screams;_

Lily: STOP! GO BACK TO YOUR DORMITORY RIGHT NOW!

James: Alright, LilyKinns, but I can't guarantee we wont be back because we're playing truth or dare and you know how things can get…

He winks at Lily, and flies off with Remus and Sirius, closely followed by Peter, who is so embarrassed his toe-hairs fell off. (A/N: I don't like Peter much…)

So then the girls were left alone, and sat onto Lily's bed again.

"Where were we?" Lily asked, then said, "Ah right, Shannon, I dare you to… kiss the wall?" Shannon walked over to the wall, and started snogging it like mad, and didn't stop till Mimi pulled her off.

"No!" Shannon screamed, her short spiky bubble-gum pink hair turning magenta.

"I love you, Wally," She said, "I've always loved you- I wont ever let you go again- Nooooo, Wally!" Mimi dragged her back to the bed where they sat down again.

"Hey, Mimi-girl," Shannon said, "I say TRUTH or DARE or you'll eat a bear, who'll sit on a chair and say; "This chair's juuuuust right!" Then he'll turn into a PIG who will DIG while you JIG to a-"

"Ehem," Mimi said, "I choose truth."

"When did you stop wetting the bed?"

"When I was eight."

"He he he…"  
"Truth or dare, Shannon?"

"Dare."

"But, Shannon!" Lily exclaimed, "it's no backing out dare, you _cant back out!_" Mimi shrugged, laughing.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?"

A minute later she was in the common room half screaming, half singing;

"I LOST MY REFRIDGERATOR, DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE IT IS?" (A/N: Yeah, just finished getting dared to do that yesterday- Everybody at the pool looked at me like I was psycho… but then again I am…)

Sirius came thumping down the stairs and cried, "I'll find it for you young missy, I will always help out a maiden in distress… I mean Damsel!" He picked up Shannon and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where to, ma'am?" He asked in a western cowboy voice.

"To the girls dormitory good sir," She asked like a English woman. Sirius bounded up the stairs, and a second later, came sliding back down. He was clutching his shin, and breathing harshly.

"Ferenitino," He said, "My beautiful love… I can't be with you anymore. My time is up. I will always love you!" Shannon bent over him, pretending to cry.

"Don't leave me, Eduardo!" She sobbed. Sirius became limp, and Shannon wailed, then sat up.

"W-wally?" She asked, and ran over to the wall. "WALLY!" She screamed, and began to snog the wall.

"Ehem," Mimi said.

"Right," Remus said, straightening his robes, "Since were all down here, and we're all obviously playing truth or dare, shall we all play together?" They all nodded, except for Lily, who looked skeptical.

"No, its better in separate rooms," She said.

"Yeah, that way we can interact." Mimi said with a wink, "But we wont know when it's about to happen." Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Interact?"

"Yeah, Sirius, it means talk, touch, have a conversation-"

"Sirius," James intervened, "Interaction is like… when you and Mona Shillings go to a broom closet. You are both interacting with each other."

"Like interdependence, sort of. Independence is when your dependent on only yourself, and interdependence is when your reliant on someone else-" Lily said, but stopped seeing everyone looking strangely at her, except for Remus. He was the only other smart one.

"Cheerio, friends," Shannon said, and bounded up the stairs followed by Mimi, then Lily. The boys were alone downstairs.

"Lets go," Remus said, and they went upstairs again.

**In the girls dormitories**

"So, my turn, hey?" Shannon asked, and then murmured, "Hey, Kay, May, lay, day… Mayday, Mayday! Alright, Lily, Dare or Dare?" She asked. Automatically Lily responded;

"Dare- wait, you tricked me!"  
"Yup," Shannon said, smiling, "You never pick dare. So now you did. Ha, ha!"

"That's against the rules!" Lily cried, "Right? Right? Come on, Mimi, back me up!" Mimi shrugged, and smiled.

"You did say dare." She replied, "You should have corrected her. You didn't." Lily huffed, but gave in. It was no backing out truth or dare- That was why she never picked dare.

"Lets see…" Shannon said, and a particularly nasty grin washed over her face. "I have just the dare. I dare you to…"

**In the boys dormitories**

"Alright, Petey, who do you choose?"

"I choose… hmm… James!"

"Dare."

"Alright…. I dare you to…"

**In the girls dormitories**

"Shannon, no! I won't do it! I can't! Your horrible! I won't do it! I don't care if this is no backing out truth or dare, I cannot do this! I'd rather kiss the giant squid! I WILL NOT KISS JAMES POTTER!" Lily shrieked, grabbing fistfuls of her hair, and moaning.

"Lily, you know the rules." Mimi said, "You know very well that if you back out… it will cause you to… you know… go mad." Lily looked around desperately, and then flopped, defeated.

"Does it have to be tonight?" She murmured. Shannon and Mimi looked across the bed at each other.

"Well," Shannon said, "It has to be the next time you see him, Or else the curse will happen. And I don't think you want to do it at the feast tomorrow morning, so… I suggest right now." Lily groaned, and sat up.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Right now." Mimi said.

"Now, now, now, now, noooooow." Shannon chorused, smiling and flicking her fingers around like a music instructor.

"And we have to be there." Mimi added, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. Mimi nodded, and Shannon said;

"Yes… Oliver, I need to do it now- I won't live any longer… Yes…" Lily rolled her eyes, and got up off her bed. She wore a big white t-shirt that had the number five on it, and a pair of pink underwear.

"Come on," Mimi said, "If you wait to long the curse will activate, even if you haven't seen him yet!" So Lily followed her friend, complaining the whole time.

**In the boys dormitory**

"What? I can't to do that, Wormtail, she'll hate me forever! She'll hit me, she'll slap me, she'll never talk to me again, and I'll never see her pretty face again! I cant! I cant, I cant, I cant!" But Peter didn't give in.

"This is no backing out truth or dare, man," Sirius said, "If you don't kiss her the next time you see her you'll go mad! And seeing as you wouldn't want to do it at breakfast… I think you should do it now."

"N-now?" James asked, gulping. The other boys nodded, trying to keep a strait face. He was about to get up when the dormitory door opened. In strut Lily, followed by Shannon and Mimi.  
"Lily, I-" James began, but Lily cut him off, pressing her mouth onto his and pushing him back against the bed. He, surprised, kissed her back, passionately. After a couple of minutes of snogging, Shannon asked;

"Should we tell them there's no such thing as a no-backing-out truth or dare curse?"

"Naw," Sirius replied, "They look so cozy."


	2. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, or his parents, or his family, or even Hogwarts. I do, however, own the characters you don't recognize, and mood hair. (My own personal creation) If I owned Harry Potter shirtless guys would be feeding me grapes right now as Johnn-eeeeeee Depp painted my toe nails, and Orly my fingers. And I wouldn't be sitting at this desk full of empty pop-cans, hats, dog cookies, cups and plates, a month-old McDonalds wrapper, and a toe nail clipper. ! **

**PS If you want to use any of my stuff either review me and ask, or email me at toesocks and use the heading; FANFICTION. I'll give you permission if you ask, but otherwise I will be very angry and tattle on you! "blows raspberry" **


End file.
